Thin Ice
by jaegerbott
Summary: "Your stupid fiancé's waiting for you outside, dumbass." Or where Yuri Plisetsky recognizes the all-too familiar traits of a certain pork cutlet bowl in JJ. (Note: This fic does NOT ship JJ with Yuri Plisetsky.)


**Notes** :

 **Just so you know, in this fic, JJ is not not being shipped with Yuri, platonically or romantically. This is just a general, post-series, post-Episode 12 fic. Please do not see this fic as shipping JJ with Yuri as that is not the purpose of this fic.**

 **x**

* * *

With the end of the Grand Prix Finals, it almost seemed as if the noise had died down, as if the roar and suspense that had happened within the course of the GPF had suddenly quieted down, all soft and peaceful-like. To the tune of winter beyond the hotel's entrance, it was if time had slowed down. And it was because of this Yuri Plisetsky had allowed himself to rest easy, to fall onto the end of one of the hotel lobby's couches sloppily and without any of the grace he had in his programs.

He released a large breath, one so incredible and fulfilling to his bones and his heart, that he gave up on the image of grace and let himself unwind into the uncomfortable couch, practically melting into its cushions. He brought his feet over on the coffee table, and the moment he had done so, his eyes had caught sight of a quick glimmer on his chest. He remembered then why everything felt **so** good.

Under his hood, his lips broke out into a grin as he reached for the gold medal on his chest. It felt great in his hands, the shine of it beautiful even under the dim lobby lights. A corner of his own image reflected of the surface and he watched as he grinned and swelled with pride.

He moved to sit up instead and, in the process, heard the distinct sound of a crinkle and rustle of paper. He blinked slowly and suddenly remembered that one of his fans had shoved a pink-colored paper bag filled with something in his arms earlier.

"Oh yeah. You." Yuri groaned, letting his medal go and feeling it pound against his chest with a small thud as he reached for the bag before it got squashed under his weight.

His eye twitched slightly at the sight of the gift his fans had given him, the bag's surface decorated with cute and adorable messages and drawings of cats and other things. He swept over the messages of congratulations and love from Yuri's Angels all over, nodding at them, but it was the spelling of 'Yuri's Angels' Pirozkhi' in the center of one side that really grabbed his attention.

Curious, Yuri set the bag on his lap and pulled his sleeve back on his right arm. He uncurled the bag's folds, carefully, and as soon as he opened it, he was swept away by the smell of something baked and fried — pirozkhi. It got him. He was intrigued and he allowed a proud and excited grin on his lips once he spotted the several pieces of pirozhki sitting at the bottom of the bag.

It wasn't anything like his grandpa's but Yuri breathed it in anyways, feeling at peace here, in the lobby of the hotel, as he would back home. The smell was intoxicating and, briefly remembering his big win in the GPF, he dug into the bag and pulled out of the pirozkhis without a second thought.

However, Yuri had only managed one bite into the pirozkhi when a chuckle halted him. And the moment Yuri turned his head and looked towards the other end of the couch opposite of him, the pirozkhi tasted disgusting. He swallowed the piece in his mouth hard and with much more bitterness than he really intended once his eyes landed on Jean-Jacques Leroy, sitting there and watching him eat with obvious amusement.

JJ was laughing at him, he had no doubt. And this had only made Yuri snarl angrily, even with crumbs on his lips.

"Oh great. It's you." Yuri rolled his eyes and turned his body away from JJ.

If it was possible to push himself farther away from JJ, he would. But with the couch in the way, it wasn't possible. So, once he closed and secured the bad, Yuri decided then that he was going to leave right away. He wasn't in the mood to deal with JJ. He just wanted to eat the pirozkhi and there was just no way he was going to do that with JJ around.

"Oh? Is that gift from your lover maybe?"

"The fuck it is! Mind your own business, you annoying bastard!"

"So, from your fans then?" JJ raised an eyebrow as he lips pulled into an all-knowing grin. "It looks pretty messy if you ask me."

"Well, nobody asked you!" Yuri spat out, and just for his fans' sake, he took another bite out of the pirozkhi in his hand. "And fuck you, because this stuff tastes good!"

"I'm just saying," JJ started, looking impossibly innocent as he can. "When my precious fiancé gives me a gift, it is so beautiful and you can just feel the love from her. I'm actually waiting for her right now. We're going on a romantic walk soon." He flashed a smile.

"I don't care. I don't give a shit about what you and your dumb fiancé do, you just better not say shit about fans and their gifts again or else." Yuri growled, glaring and raising a fist in the other's direction.

With the results of the GPF still fresh in his mind, Yuri felt incredible, and he was ready with a whole belt of insults on the tip of his tongue if JJ were to say anything more about him or his fans. He was practically ready to unleash them and he would have done so by now had it not been for the fact that he had caught JJ no longer staring at him.

No, JJ had grown surprisingly silent, so unlike himself only moments ago, and he was looking elsewhere other than Yuri's own eyes. And when Yuri had briefly followed JJ's gaze, he felt his own jaw go slack and his body tense because he realized that JJ's eyes were on his gold.

This made Yuri scowl. He wasn't interested in wondering why JJ was looking at his gold medal with rapt attention. And he wasn't going to wonder about why JJ had grown silent either. Except, the problem was that had only thought about it just briefly. And the other problem was that the longer he watched JJ, who had easily let his own emotions—disappointment, self-loathing, and fear—go free on his face, the more Yuri saw someone familiar.

A certain pork cutlet bowl, to be exact.

And Yuri growled to himself because of this, because JJ was so obviously out of it and so separate from his stupid, annoying self that there was no way Yuri could just leave it at a taunt or insult and expect JJ to react the way he would.

He really disliked JJ. He disliked him a lot.

"Here."

JJ was not surprised. No. He was caught off-guard, shocked, and even hesitant. And he wondered if his face looked like a huge mess right now as he looked at the pirozkhi held out to him in Yuri Plisetsky's hand. For a brief moment, he wondered if it really was Yuri Plisetsky sitting there or if it was mockery against him.

But still, the pirozkhi was very real and he could smell it from where he sat.

"You're giving that to me?"

"Just shut up and take it already!" Yuri growled, almost about to shove the newly brought-out pirozkhi right into JJ's face.

He looked away, fuming with gritted teeth. He took bites out of his own pirozkhi, finishing it up, and he would have felt satisfied for it had it not been for the very real reality that he was actually offering something to JJ. He was kicking himself over it, really, but there was no going back now.

Yuri returned his gaze back onto JJ and saw that the male was still looking just as hesitant as he had been moments ago. Yuri glared, irked, and tempted to maybe crush the pirozkhi in his hand. (But that would be a disservice to his fans and also kicked himself for that too.)

"Are you going to take it or not, you dumbass?!" he fumed.

The crumbs were falling from the pirozkhi, and JJ watched as it made a mess on the couch. Once everything finally clicked together, once he finally registered the odd and un-Yuri Plisetsky-like behavior in his mind, a grin grew on JJ's lips and the male flashed the JJ style sign.

"It's JJ style!" he beamed. "Well, no, not really." And he took the pirozkhi from out of Yuri's hand.

Meanwhile, Yuri only groaned with regret and self-hatred at having to witness JJ style closer than he would have liked. He was going to never do this again. Never.

"I'll try your fans' food since you're offering!"

JJ flashed him a thumbs up and a wink just before biting down onto the pirozkhi. He breathed in and chewed slowly, shrugging his shoulders and snickering once he swallowed the bite down. "Well, it's nothing to what my precious Isabella makes but I'll give it…maybe three out of five stars?"

"Argh! Like I fuckin' care about what you think!" Yuri scowled and wiped his hands off the arm of the couch, hating himself all the more for actually being lenient to JJ.

And so, Yuri stood up, brushed off his clothes, and secured the pink of leftover pirozkhis under his arm. He tightened his hood over his head, rolling his eyes as he heard JJ ramble away critiques of the fan-made pirozkhi.

He was so done. He was never going to do this again, even if it meant life or death to him.

"Yuri."

" _What already_." Yuri seethed, whipping his head in JJ's direction and picking up a snarl.

"It's good." JJ commented, crumbs of pirozkhi littered all over him. As soon as he finished his last bite, he flashed another JJ style sign. "Your fans aren't that bad."

Yuri clicked his teeth. "Whatever."

And he swept himself away from the couch, his back to JJ.

And he would have gone farther without another word. He would've been on his way back to his hotel room, ignoring JJ, had it not been for his own mouth running against him and his own mind tricking him.

Because the reality of the matter was that the one sitting on the couch was not Katsuki Yuuri. It was JJ and he could really care less. And yet, the words flew right out of his mouth anyways.

"Your stupid fiancé's waiting for you outside, dumbass."

* * *

 **xxx**

 **Notes:**

 **Would Yurio do this in YOI-verse?**

 **I don't know...but as we've seen in canon, Yurio is not completely insensitive and ignorant. And how I see it: like Yuuri, JJ feels immensely better and good when he's with his fiancé and from the support he gets from his** **fiancé (as well as others that he loves). In this way, Yuuri and JJ are kind of similar to me.**


End file.
